Les oiseaux de papier
by chose qui pense
Summary: Nous sommes un groupe de sept. Quatre filles, trois garçons, trois Gryffondors, deux Serdaigles et deux Serpentards. Ce n’est pas qu’il y ait quelque chose contre les Poufsoufles hein, quoique je ne me prononcerai pas pour les autres…Tonks a Poudlard


**Hello bijour a tous donc voila première fic d'une chose qui pense !**

**Basée sur Tonks et Charlie Weasley…En effet après recherche sur divers site, ai découverte qu'ils étaient de la même année ! Ce n'est pas génial ? Bon ok…mon faux enthousiasme ne touche personne**

**Bon je m'arrête la je donnerai des renseignements plus intéressants dans mes prochains chapitres…**

**Donc bonne lecture …et un gros merci a ma correctrice ! Sinon c'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents **

**Disclaimer : (parce qu'il en faut bien un) Donc je remercie chaleureusement J.K Rowling pour m'avoir louée les Locaux, du personnel, deux perso principaux, et même un univers complet ! Donc pratiquement tout est à elle sauf quelques comédiens à moi et rien qu'à moi !**

_°°°_

_C'était le premier jour de l'année scolaire 1984/85_

_Le groupe serré et fébrile des premières années retenait l'attention générale._

_La répartition venait de commencer. Un visage attirait plus les regards que les autres, pas qu'il soit connu, ou particulièrement repoussant, il était juste surmonté d'une longue crinière de cheveux jaunes canari parsemée de mèches rose et verte. Mais qui était donc cette élève osant pénétrer dans Poudlard affublée d'une coiffure si…excentrique ?_

_En tout cas cette élève n'avait pas l'air particulièrement à l'aise, et le regard meurtrier du jeune professeur Rogue ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Elle entendait divers chuchotements autour d'elle, accompagnés de gloussements et de rires étouffés…_

_Vraiment, cette rentrée n'était pas à son goût, mais avait-t-elle le choix ? Non, un pari est un pari, elle aurait pu refuser évidement, mais la simple idée du regard victorieux de son amie la rendait malade. Il n'empêche qu'actuellement elle n'en menait pas large alors que son amie, elle, était assise à la table des Serdaigles, l'air tout à son aise._

_Les diverses malédictions mentales qu'elle lui lançait furent interrompues par les coups de coude de son voisin, un petit brun aux yeux moqueurs. Elle tenta de lui répondre par une expression glaciale, mais celle-ci fut perturbée par le sentiment d'être observée…_

**_-Nymphadora Tonks ? C'est à vous._**

**°°°**

**1er septembre 1989**

Petite chorégraphie

_**-** _Youhou ! Vais enfin voir les jumeaux. Mes braves compagnons, ambiance disco !****

Etonnement personne ne me suit, Mélissandre digère mal le 'mes braves compagnons', Eliot me lance un regard exaspéré, et les autres semblent soudainement oublier mon existence.

_-_Nymphadora ! Je refuse que tu t'approches de mes frères, pas le droit de pervertir leur innocence et interdiction formelle d'imaginer le moindre twinceste sur leur compte ! Et c'est quoi le disco ?!

La créature rousse qui me susurre en cet instant des mots doux se nomme Charlie Weasley, Membre numéro deux du clan MacWeasel, Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, frère d'arme depuis mon premier soir à Poudlard, et seul être sur cette terre à m'appeler Nymphadora sans risquer la peine de mort.

-Moi ? Pervertir quiconque ? Mais je suis l'innocence incarnée ! Et puis le disco…tu le saurais si tu avais suivi l'étude sur les molduchous.

Là, intervention de ma douce et tendre Louise :

-Mouarf, Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour prendre ce genre d'option, le truc qui te servira bien a rien.

Merci Louise…Mon enthousiasme descend légèrement mais la petite moue consolatrice de Charlie, me refait sourire.

La discussion tourne ensuite sur les vacances d'Alice à GuinnessLand et sur l'accident de balai d'Eliot, jusqu'au moment où Roguinet interrompt la scène tragique de l'écrasement du dit balai contre les jonquilles de Mercedes, la voisine espagnole, pour ordonner a notre petit groupe de rejoindre la grande salle pour la répartition.

-Raahhh saleté de Rogue, m'a fait sursauter ce con.

-Eliot…Le con est encore derrière toi alors baisse le son. Et ça se prétend Serpentard…

Et vi, le petit Eliot Topsy est un Serpentard…Peut être le seul Serpentard détestant Rogue mais Serpentard quand même. Et ce n'est pas lui qui prétendra le contraire…tout son 1m69 transpire la fierté pour sa maison, il se veut rusé et orgueilleux tout comme Papa Salazar… Et nous avons du plusieurs fois l'empêcher de teindre ses long cheveux bruns en vert. Malgré tout, il reste fréquentable, issu de parents moldus il abhorre tout les discours anti sang-de-bourbe et son humour caustique ne déteint pas avec celui des filles. Il fut la première personne que je connu grâce a Poudlard.

_°°°_

_Elle sursauta, la voix sévère de __McGonagall lui glaça les sangs, elle regarda une dernière fois le petit brun à coté d'elle, et étonnamment, il lui sourit gentiment. Elle avança alors vers le choixpeau magique en trébuchant sur sa trop longue robe, McGonagall le lui vissa sur le crâne et elle attendit, rouge d'émotion._

_°°-Huuum, cas intéressant…Totalement demeurée, impossible de te mettre dans une quelconque maison .Il reste peut-être des places en cuisine, les elfes se feront un plaisir de t'accueillir. °°_

_Tout le monde, en cet instant, pu voir l'étrange fille bouger nerveusement sur sa chaise, les mains crispées._

_°°rire gras du choixpeau_

_-Warf warf warf ! Je devrai la faire plus souvent celle là !!! Si tu voyais ta tête ma petite ! Bon retournons à nos grenouilles, tu as une grande imagination et malgré une trop grande crédulité ton profil est très... °°_

**_-Gryffondor !_**

_Le dernier mot du choixpeau avait résonné dans toute la salle, Tonks sentit un appel d'air sur le haut de son crâne et retrouva la vue. Elle se leva et se précipita vers la table des Griffons, s'interrogeant encore sur les paroles du chapeau…mais comment a-t-il pu voir son visage ?! _

_°°°_

Nous arrivons en dernier dans la grande salle, je repère direct les deux masses de tifs roux dépassant légèrement de la masse informe des premières années.

-Oh sont tout petits, tout mignons !!!

Louise me coupe avec douceur la parole, en me fourrant sauvagement son chapeau dans la bouche, et me tire jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors. Je me laisse lamentablement traîner, et fait un dernier geste de la main au reste de la troupe.

Nous sommes un groupe de sept. Quatre filles, trois garçons, trois Gryffondors, deux Serdaigles et deux Serpentards. Ce n'est pas qu'il y ait quelque chose contre les Poufsoufles hein, quoique je ne me prononcerai pas pour les autres… Mais bon sept est un bon chiffre et à part si le chanteur des chaudrons nihilistes s'abonne chez les Blaireaux, nous n'avons pas réellement envie de nouvel élément.****

Ce n'est pas Mélissandre qui me contredira, la demoiselle voue une haine inconsidérée et inconsidérable aux Poufsoufles depuis que 'ce-gros-groin-de-goule-constipée', soit Grace, lui a piqué William-petit-cul... Comportement assez exagéré pour une Serdaigle, non ? Mais bon, Mélissandre Edensonge reste Mélissandre Edensonge : têtue, rancunière, colérique…une sale bestiole !

Quand on s'est rencontrée, on venait d'avoir 4 ans, nos parents étaient amis et avaient eu la mauvaise idée de nous laisser dans la même pièce. En moins d'une demi heure, Rufus mon doudou avait été éventré, mon balai était planté dans le plafond, et je pleurnichais lamentablement pendant qu'elle me traitait en boucle de bébé troll moisi…Toutefois, maintenant tout a changé ! Après plus de 12 ans de relations, elle se limite a customiser mon jeans et à m'appeler gentiment perverse polymorphe…c'est quand même plus classe que morveuse. Rien à faire, j'aime cette fille !

Je la regarde s'asseoir à côté d'Alice, à la table des Aiglons. Alice est en apparence la plus discrète du groupe, pourtant son nom doit faire parti des plus connus de Poudlard… Chaque école, collège ou lycée a son bourreau des cœurs, le nôtre c'est Alice. (Là, le lecteur se demande si l'auteur va choisir la brune ténébreuse au yeux vert ou la pure et douce blonde aux yeux bleus…) Elle ne pense pas être géniale physiquement : des yeux marron sombres, des cheveux châtains clairs coupés au carré, des formes classiques….Mais elle plait, elle le sait et elle en profite. Elle reste en parallèle quelqu'un de très cool et même si je lui soupçonne un fond de cruauté sadique, je l'aime beaucoup.

_°°°_

_Une fois assise, elle se tourna pour saluer Mélissandre. Son amie lui sourit rapidement et regarda ailleurs. Tonks comprit immédiatement que son amie était en colère. Le choixpeau venait de jouer avec sa vie… Ce comportement la laissait toutefois totalement indifférente, elle aimait l'idée de se retrouver seule au milieu de nouvelles personnes, et être à Gryffondor lui plaisait bien._

_Sa solitude fut néanmoins rapidement perturbée. Un jeune roux, lui aussi première année, venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle et engageait la discussion. D'abord étonnée puis lassée par ce garçon collant, elle se limitait à répondre à ses questions de façon polie sans lui porter le moindre regard._

**_-Et donc je te disais j'ai bu l'eau des chiottes et je n'ai pas trouvé ça mauvais…T'as déjà testé ?_**

**_-Hum oui, oui…hein ?_**

_Elle se retourna brusquement, surprise, vers le rouquin et croisa alors deux grands yeux verts pétillants et un grand sourire accompagné d'innombrables tâches de rousseurs._

_-**Enfin tu me regardes.**_

_°°°_

La répartition démarre.

Plongée dans mes pensées, je fais à peine attention à ce que raconte Charlie et Louise. Apparemment, il s'agit de 'Grégoire'… Charlie aime beaucoup la taquiner avec ça.

Il faut dire que c'est tentant. Louise, c'est la pseudo romantique du groupe… L'adepte aux coups de foudre qui se concluent sur le vide… Celle qui tombe amoureuse et qui en parle à tout le monde sauf au bon, je soupçonne même Errol d'être au courant. En dehors de ça, c'est une guerrière sanguinaire, adepte de la réplique cinglante et sans pitié pour ses victimes. Dotée d'une intelligence vive et d'une répartie effroyable, elle en a fait succomber plus d'un.

Sinon, la nouvelle victime…fin 'Grégoire', c'est le septième, le dernier arrivé son vrai petit nom c'est Sonny Moose. Plus jeune d'un an, il est dans le groupe depuis notre quatrième année, mais Louise n'a eu sa grande révélation que cet été, et pour discuter incognito sur le pauvre Sonny, elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que l'appeler Grégoire…la classe.

Donc Sonny, c'est notre deuxième Serpentard. Lassé de ne fréquenter que des filles, Eliot nous l'a ramené et nous l'avons adopté sans problème. Le Sonny est adorable, gentil, calme, batteur, et supporte les colères, sarcasmes et crises de chacun avec le sourire, comment refuser un bout de chou pareil ? Mais bon moi aussi je dépasserai les 1m85, je n'aurais pas peur de Mélissandre !

Soudainement, je me réveille, je vois les deux petits roux s'approcher du choixpeau.

-Ooohhhh !!! C'est au tour des jumeaux !! Freddy, Georgie ! Chez les Griffons et que ça saute !

-Freddy, Georgie … T'es vraiment tordue ma pauvre…Arrête les crise de pédophile et concentre toi sur des damoiseaux de ton âge.

-…t'es méfante !! Et puis conclue avec « Greg » avant de me faire la morale !

Nous continuons à nous disputer sous le regard amusé de Charlie, il a quand même la bonté de me prévenir de l'arrivé des jumeaux à notre table, je l'oblige alors à les appeler avec véhémence et la paire de roux s'installe entre une Louise boudeuse et une moi radieuse stoppant ainsi notre querelle.

_°°°_

_Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, et reconsidéra le roux qui finalement était peut-être moins inintéressant que prévu. _

_S'en suivi une longue discussion allant du repas de la veille à la calvitie du concierge de Poudlard. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à se rendre compte que malgré des goûts radicalement opposés, ils étaient sur la meme longueur d'onde. Elle aimait les chaudrons nihilistes, il ne jurait que par le Barde de Cornouaille…_

_La fin de soirée arriva rapidement et ils se retrouvèrent au milieu de la foule rejoignant les dortoirs._

_-**Au fait moi c'est Charlie…toi c'est Nymphadora c'est ça ?**_

**_-Euuuhh oui fin non !..._**

**_- Bon bonne nuit Nymphadora faut que je me tire, Louise arrive à une vitesse impressionnante et elle en veut à mon corps._**

_Il s'enfuit sans d 'autre cérémonie, laissant Tonks au milieu de la salle… Seule. Mais en effet, elle fut immédiatement rejointe par une blonde aux cheveux bouclés et à la moue boudeuse lui demandant où se trouvait Charlie._

_°°°_

-Rien à faire je trouve vraiment ces jumeaux cool !

-Ouai bah j'espère que tu en as bien profiter ce soir car je ne compte pas manger tous les jours avec mes frères.

-Mon petit Charlie serait-il jaloux ?

Nous sommes maintenant dans la salle commune, Louise soupire béatement dans un fauteuil… Greg lui a dit 'bonne nuit'.

- Louise arrête ton air niais… 'Bonne nuit' ça ne veut rien dire. Même Rogue me l'a dit lors de ma dernière heure de colle !

-Qui sait t'as peut être tes chances avec...

-Charlie...va conter fleurette à Errol, si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Ouai bah vais plutôt entretenir une longue discussion avec mon lit... Bonne nuit les filles…euh aucun sous-entendus là dessous.

Je le regarde rejoindre son dortoir et Louise, profitant de mon inattention, me saute dessus, me bloque contre mon fauteuil et démarre un long monologue sur Grégoire, ses multiples qualités et son prétendu amour inavoué pour elle. Et c'est seulement le début d'une très longue nuit.

**Et vala ! Premier chapitre finis…vous aimez toujours les choses ? **

**Je publie le deuxième dès qu'il est près ! Fin Si ma correctrice me laisse en vie d'ici la .**


End file.
